And The Tables Have Turned
Plot Maltruant's parts are peacefully floating across the universe, one by one, repeating Maltruant's failure over and over again. Nothing turmoil was going on, until a spaceship arrives, and the door opens, revealing Vilgax, as he captures the pieces and brings them inside. Inside the ship, were drones; but not just any sort of drone, these were drones who follow Vilgax's orders. Vilgax walks in with the pieces of Maltruant. Vilgax puts them together. (Vilgax): Soon my plan will work, and the Omnitrix will be mine! Vilgax places the key on top of Maltruant's head, which turns Maltruant's eyes on; his fingers twitch, and Maltruant gets up. Maltruant looks at Vilgax, who's plan on fixing Maltruant has been a success. (Maltruant): It's nice to see that you have brought me back to life, Vilgax. However, the war is over. (Vilgax): Yes. That wretched Paradox is the cause of our failure. (Maltruant): Don't suppose we could try again? (Vilgax): Yes! Soon Ben Tennyson will know not to mess with us. Maltruant gets off of the desk and walks towards Vilgax, holding something in his hand. Vilgax turns around to see Maltruant holding his arm up, exposing the object. (Maltruant): I think it's time for you to use this again! Behold, the Chronosapien Time Bomb! (Vilgax): Thank you, Maltruant. I will use this during my next battle with Tennyson! Vilgax and Maltruant began to laugh psychotically. The scene then switches to Ben and Rook hanging out in Mr. Smoothy. Ben is exhausted, while Rook is unable to move from the spot. Ben tilts his head, and moves upward towards the table. (Ben): It's so boring, now that Maltruant has been defeated. There isn't anything fun to do around here. Fistrick hasn't destroyed anything, and Albedo hasn't decided to cause another major outbreak between the Galvans. (Rook): I agree! It does seem a bit boring now that Maltruant is gone! Rook gets up and takes another sip from his grasshopper smoothie, while Ben thinks of what to do while the time flies. Ben then sees Kevin's car drive past, then stops. Gwen and Kevin get out of the car, and walk to them. (Kevin): 'Sup? We just came to say hi! (Gwen): More like, we just found some sightings over at Area 51. A huge metallic clock-like alien has invaded its presence. (Kevin): We thought you would like to join us on our investigation! (Ben): Sure! Clock-like alien... sounds like Maltruant's back. (Rook): And he's wanting his revenge! Ben and Rook get up from their chairs and walk towards Kevin's car. As they get in, Gwen and Kevin follow along. Kevin starts the engines and begins to start the car. The car drives off. (Ben): So, where are we going? (Gwen): We're heading to Area 51, where Maltruant is... (Rook): This might be a disadvantage for us as we haven't fought him in so long! (Ben): But one thing we do know, is that we've got powers, and Maltruant wouldn't stand a chance against us! (Gwen): I'm not too sure, Maltruant was using his time powers to age the doors into dust. (Kevin): Which means we wouldn't stand a chance against him instead! (Ben): Not a problem! I've got Clockwork and Alien X, remember? (Gwen): We know, but that might not be able to work during our battle! Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin arrive at Area 51. The sky is pitch black, the air is cold and the atmosphere was normal. Colonel Rozum walks to their car, confused. (Colonel Rozum): What are you guys doing here? Can't you see the signs? (Ben): Yes, but this is important! (Gwen): Could we investigate inside Area 51 please? There seems to be a Chronosapien alien inside this secret facility! (Colonel Rozum): I'm sorry, but no one is allowed inside our premises... (Rook): Listen! Our lives will be in danger if we do not stop Maltruant! Please let us inside at once, and that is an order! Colonel Rozum looks at Rook, while Rook points his Proto-Tool towards his face. With the look of shock, Colonel Rozum let's them inside. (Gwen): I didn't know that would work! (Rook): I learnt it from Magistratus Tennyson! The scene switches to them outside Kevin's car. (Gwen): We need a plan! (Kevin): I know, we could sneak up on him and attack him from behind! (Ben): As much as I want to disappoint you, Kevin, but that wouldn't work! (Rook): There is no time for a plan now, we'll have to go without! (Ben): Sure, if you want us to get blasted into bits! Ben and Rook think of something, until they hear stomps from nearby. Ben tilts and finds Maltruant, preparing the Chronosapien Time Bomb. (Ben): That's Maltruant! (Gwen): We should go after him now! Ben nods his head. They get up and charge at Maltruant. Aware of their presence. Maltruant freezes time and escapes. Maltruant picks up the time bomb and goes further inside Area 51, he then turns the time to normal, when all of a sudden, Ben faceplants the ground. (Ben): Huh? Ben looks up and sees that Maltruant has goon further into Area 51. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch and runs towards him. Maltruant blasts Shocksquatch at a building, which inside it, has a rocket. Rook shoots Maltruant with a taser, which conducts the energy. Rook looks at him, shocked. (Gwen): Interdamoto Laborator! Gwen casts a spell which blasts a pyrokinetic energy at Maltruant. Unable to protect himself against Gwen's attack, Maltruant gets blasted over towards a brick wall. Shocksquatch runs towards Gwen and the rest. (Shocksquatch): Gee, Good job, Gwen! Maltruant gets up, while Shocksquatch switches into Clockwork and blasts Maltruant again. Maltruant blasts Clockwork, however, Clockwork switches into Feedback and absorbs all of the energy. (Feedback): My mistake! Feedback exiles all of the energy back at Maltruant, which turns him into stone. Feedback walks towards Gwen and tells them that the battle is over. They leave. After they left, Eon teleports into Area 51 and sees that Maltruant has turned into stone. (Eon): I see that Ben has been here. Too bad that you've turned into stone. You'll get your turn again, when the time war is ready for you to start again! Eon grabs the stone Maltruant and teleports away. The episode ends with Colonel Rozum walking towards the Chronosapien Time Bomb, and puts it in the museum exhibit. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin (first re-appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first re-appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) **Drones (first re-appearance) *Maltruant (first re-appearance) *Eon (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres